


Flash's Judgement

by concreteflour



Series: Guess What?  Parker IS an Intern. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concreteflour/pseuds/concreteflour
Summary: When the plan to make Flash less of a bully didn't work, the Avengers, primarily Natasha and Clint, had planned phase two.  But before they could even put it into effect......You might want to read "Flash and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day", which this is a continuation of.





	Flash's Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any comments, constructive complaints, or anything you wish to share. (Lottery numbers are nice!) I just hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have making it.

By now, one of the most watched videos in the Avengers compound was the blooper reel of Flash’s Bad Day. Natasha and Clint had of course videotaped most of the stunts they had pulled. Perhaps the only person who hadn’t watched the tape was the victim of Flash’s bullying, Peter. It was thought that Peter’s good nature would lead him to somehow compensate Flash for the trouble the assassins had brought onto him. 

It was also hoped that Flash would turn from his bullying ways. Unfortunately, the opposite was true. Flash suffered through his detention, and his grounding, and became even more sullen. To their credit, his parents had put him in therapy, to help him with whatever issues he had. They honestly thought they were helping him.

It didn’t work.

Flash was still a bully. Now he was being subtler, and meaner.

The Avengers were aware, and except for the poor kids being bullied, they were the only ones to know. Since Peter was a student a Midtown, Tony had most of the school wired. The quiet hallways, parking lot, and back of the lunchroom were all covered by audio/visual pickups. They were witness to Flash and his small gang of thugs terrorizing younger and smaller students. Quick research by Clint and Natasha showed that these students were all scholarship recipients, likely meaning that their parents lacked the money Flash’s parent had.

An emergency conference was called to determine what to do next. Tony and Pepper were livid. Even Steve Rogers was beside himself. Natasha and Clint had a well-drawn out plan for Phase Two, but they had never thought it would be needed. Scott Lang probably knew Peter the least, and by extension, Flash hardly at all, but he was incensed by the actions of the Thompson kid.

Bruce Banner had to leave the room, Natasha escorted Bruce back to his quiet room, where they had special music programmed to help him relax. Even Thor was upset. It wasn’t until almost two hours into the planning session that someone asked Thor where his brother was.

“Truly, I do not know. He too, is fond of Peter, and I had thought he would be here.”

“Friday,” Tony said, “Can you give me Loki’s location?”

“Loki is not within two miles of the tower,” came the reply.

“Then can you tell me when he left?” Tony asked.

“He departed the tower immediately after viewing the recordings you have in front of you, approximately one hour and fifty-six minutes ago.”

“Oh Crap,” said Tony.

“My brother would not retaliate on his own, I am sure of that,” boomed Thor.

Clint took the bait, “Really, the same brother we were in a life and death struggle with only a few years ago? The one who has stabbed you several times? The one we can never tell is really there until we throw something at him? The one that gets personable whenever Peter is around, Who just happens to be the only person that can make Loki smile? That brother?”

Thor looked around to the other Avengers, and saw the concern on their faces. “Mayhaps I am in error, we should waste no time in finding my brother.”

Steve Rogers spoke up, “I’m afraid the fastest way to find Loki might be to find Flash, and I hope we’re in time.”

Flash was still grounded and had spent another dismal day riding the public transportation back toward home. He refused to taking the school bus. He parents were unaware he wasn’t riding the bus, as he had been told to do. He was never really signed up for the bus, he had never taken it, so no-one missed him. As long as he made it to school on time and his car was not in the parking lot, all was good.

The last thing Flash remembered was opening the door to his parent’s home. Immediately upon walking in the door, he was surrounded by complete darkness and he lost consciousness. 

As he woke up, he slowly started to see what was around him, and how COLD it was. He shivered, wrapping his arms around him. It was semi-dark and he was trying to make out where he was. The snow was coming down just feet from him. He swiveled his head around and for the first time, noticed the person/thing behind him. It could be the shadows, but the figure towered over him and appeared a dark blue-grey. 

Flash scrambled to his feet, unable to even scream as his lungs did not seem to want to work. He finally gasped in air, and stared at the Giant in front of him.

“Sttaayy back! Where am I?” Flash cried.

“I am Jotun, King of the Frost Giants. You have been brought to Jotunheim to serve as our slave. If you please us, you may have a long life here, otherwise, you will be fed to our pets.”

“You can’t do that to me, I’m an American.”

“I was told you were from Midgard, so you were a natural subservient species.”

“I’m not from and Midgard, I’m from New York.”

“Ah, the city of the invasion some years ago. You really are an ignorant species, not even aware of where you live in the universe.”

“You can’t kidnap me, I’m a citizen. My dad is very important!”

The King of the Frost Giants looked down upon the small human, “I do not know what this kidnap is, but you are here, are you not? You have been chosen to fill out a sentence for your crimes, and to pay back what you owe.”

“Crimes, what crimes? I have done nothing wrong.”

“I have been told of many crimes against your other humans, specifically children of your race. Theft, abuse, and you should know that abuse of children is one of the worst crimes on Jotunheim. You are here to pay your debt.”

“Crimes,” cried Flash, “What crimes? The worst thing I do is pick on some dweebs.”

The King looked down at him sadly, “I am unaware what a dweeb is on Midgard, but you were sentenced here for crimes against children, and even worse, children of your own race. You will pay for your crimes by toiling in our kitchens or our laundry or some other task. Your controller will see to that. I know the controller they have in mind for you has many children, he will not like a servant who abuses other children. Maybe, in five hundred to a thousand of your years, you may be set free, if you please us.”

“A thousand years?” Flash sobbed, “Humans don’t live a thousand years, not even a hundred years. You can’t do that. I have school, my parents are probably looking for me now.”

“That’s useless, a crime such as yours warrants at least a thousand years of punishment. You may not be worthy to serve here,” the blue faced giant looked down on him. “You may not be worth my time.” He waved his hand over the top of Flash’s head, and a dark mist appeared around the teenager.

Flash awoke again and jumped to his feet. It was not so overwhelmingly cold. It looked a like a picture out of the old west, with people on horseback. Definitely not New York.

“You have been Judged,” came a voice from behind him. 

Flash spun around, to find himself facing a tall, dark, grim looking man in what appeared to be a Mongolian headdress. He had a large club like weapon in one hand. “Where am I?” Flash asked, almost in a whisper.

“You are on Vanaheim, a sister world to Asgard itself. You have been brought here to be punished.”

“Punished! I’ve done nothing wrong!” Flash exclaimed.

“You deny assaulting children? I can have you flayed for that. At least a hundred lashes.” The large warrior looked extremely angry, like he wished he could begin right now with the punishment. “My name is Hogun, I am one of the Warriors Three. My friend Fandral wants to simply run you through with his sword, and you would be lucky. Because Volstagg has adopted Midgardian children, what he wants to do to you scares even me.”

“You can’t do that to me, I was never arrested, there hasn’t been a trial, I’ve had no jury. I have rights!”

The warrior slowly swung the large mace in his right hand and caught it with his left hand. He stared at Flash, with a stare that made Flash whimper. This warrior looked like he would like nothing more than to hurt him, to meet upon him some pain for every bit of pain Flash had caused others.

Flash felt his insides fill up with ice. He had never known such terror. He couldn’t even begin to turn away and run, he was frozen with multiple layers of fear.

Hogun’s eyes seemed to burn right through Flash, the intensity almost bringing pain with the awful realization of the things he had done to others.

“No, no,” Flash pleaded, “I was only joking. We never meant to really hurt anyone.”

“We?” Asked the warrior. “I have watched you. You picked your target. You instigated the incidents, or cajoled others on your behalf. You are the one responsible for the pain you have caused.”

“But I didn’t mean anything! Really! They are just kids!”

Hogun growled a reply, “Children you have hurt! For no good reason! Why?”

Flash looked up at the warrior with the last of his strength, “They should know their place. They don’t have the money my dad has. They don’t have as nice a car as I do. They aren’t as smart. They don’t deserve to be there with me, and they should know it.”

“You foolish mortal. A short life span you have. A limited knowledge of the universe around you. I have been alive over fifteen hundred of your years and I have seldom met anyone as stupid as you. You would be too stupid to learn anything from a punishment, it would be simpler to just end your existence now.” 

With that the warrior raised his club, which at the last moment Flash realized was a mace, and started the swing that would end the life of Eugene Thompson. All Flash could do was shut his eyes.

Flash waited, but nothing happened. The first thing he felt was a wave of heat unlike anything he had felt before. He peeked through almost shut eyelids and noted that his surroundings had changed again. The land and the sky were on fire. 

Flash reeled backwards as an immense figure rose from a chair in front of him. Bathed all in fire, the figure looked to be a thousand feet tall. In his right hand looked to be a sword that also glowed with fire.

“You have been Judged!” A booming voicing rolled over Flash. “You have been sent to Muspelheim to serve your sentence. You will be the fuel in our fire pits for all eternity. You will feel the torment as you burn forever. You have been judged unworthy.”

“No, no, please no,” cried Flash. “Where am I? Why are you doing this?”

I am Surtur, ruler of Muspelheim. You were sent here to pay for your crimes against children. This is the worst punishment you can have. The Gods themselves have decreed this.”

Flash was overwhelmed by the enormity of all that had happened to him. He was now very afraid, “Why me?”

When Surtur answered, the voice boomed around Flash, like the loud bass of a dozen sub-woofers all going at once. “You have sought out to hurt those weaker than you, for your own pleasure. You have been judged now not only for the people you have hurt but to prevent even worse transgressions in the future. Someone you have hurt is watched over by powerful entities indeed! You have not chosen wisely.”

“But I didn’t mean it!” Even as he spoke the words, Flash heard the lie in his own voice. His past crimes reverberated in his memory. Each act against all those smaller kids, and especially Peter Parker. The dweeb actually had purposely gotten more of them as he stood in for others that Flash had started tormenting. It actually got to the point where Flash had avoided other kids and spent all his time trying to punish Parker.

Flash felt the sting for every time he had been mean, both in his words and actions. In an instant revelation, he realized from an outside perspective how he was viewed by others as the bully, and Parker as a savior of the others. He saw his gang of friends as the leeches and wannabes they really were, with no idea or drive or even a moral compass of their own. He saw the righteous indignation from Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones as he tormented Peter. Something broke inside of him, and he did something he had promised himself that he would never do, he cried. He sat there in front of the Giant Fire Demon and balled like a little baby. His sobs racked his very soul. 

He rubbed his sleeve across his eyes and noticed that the scene had changed once again. The intense heat no longer bit at him, a cool breeze blew across his skin. He looked around and marveled at the change in the view around him. The land his was in now was beautiful beyond compare. A golden city appeared to float on the horizon. 

“Human!” came a voice from behind Flash. He spun to the sound and faced another large caped warrior. This one was wearing Green and had two large curved horns on his helmet.

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. You have entered the sacred lands of Valhalla, where the heroes have come to rest for eternity.”

“Loki?” sputtered Flash, “You’re a criminal! You’re wanted for the invasion. You were all over the news.”

“Crimes I have committed, true. My rewards and punishments will be unique to me. You have seen some of the punishments that may await you if you persist on this life you have started. I have given you a gift of understanding of your own crimes. If you persist on the path you are on, you will find yourself in one of those realities. You have the opportunity to become a person worthy of this realm. You are intelligent, you have abilities, if you decide to utilize them in a constructive way, and help others, a realm like Valhalla could be your reward. Or you could continue the path you are on, and spend eternity burning in Muspelheim. Your choice.”

As Loki spoke those last words, the scene shifted around Flash once again, he instantly recognized his home. He was kneeling on the floor of the entryway. His backpack was besides him. He vaguely remembered coming in the door before he….what? Blacked out? Kidnapped? Flash slowly stood up, and picked up his backpack. 

The doorbell rang behind him, He jumped in fear. He dropped his backpack and stared at the door. After several seconds the ring of the doorbell broke his state of near catatonia, and he slowly reached for the doorknob.

Opening the door, he was face to face with Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America. Behind him stood Thor, and on the other side was the Black widow herself. After his recent event, the presence of the heroes forced Flash to take a step back, suddenly fearful. Captain America smiled at him, “Son, are we glad to find you. We were afraid something might have happened to you.”

“My brother,” Thor added, “may be somewhat angry with you. There is no telling what he might do.”

Flash paled. He bowed his head in shame as he remembered his day. “Your bother is Loki,” Flash said in a quiet voice.

“You have seen him?” Captain America asked.

“Yes, I think so. He was here, or more correctly, I was there.”

“Where, son? Where were you?” 

“I was in a place of ice, and giants, and then to a land out of the old west, with horses, and more giants with maces, then to a land all on fire with a thousand-foot-tall demon, and finally to a place with floating cities and beautiful surroundings. That’s where I saw Loki.”

“Did you then find yourself back exactly where you started, before your travels began?” Thor asked.

“Yes, exactly, or as near as I can remember.”

“Ah, my brother has deemed to take your mind on a journey to other realms, you were never in any danger, which in itself was surprising. My brother was most disturbed by you.”

“So I was never there?”

“Only partially, you were not physically there, no one in that realm was aware of you, but my bother’s magic allowed you to accurately perceive the world as it really is. What you saw is real, even if you never left here.”

“Are you all right, are you injured?” Captain America asked.

Flash patted himself down, “I think, I’m okay, I mean nobody really hit me or anything.”

“You were lucky,” the Black Widow said. “We had bets to how many pieces you might be in. You may not have realized this, but you should have, Peter has some powerful friends. Some with out of this world abilities. If you think about it, Loki could have done much worse.”

Captain America rose up to his full height, “Actually, you might have gotten off very lucky, I don’t like bullies, and we have all watched videos of you being a bully. I was bullied for much of my early life, and I wanted to come see you myself. No, I’m not going to hurt you. None of us are. But you need to see and understand how you are treating others.”

“I have seen, Loki showed me that. I understand, or I’m beginning to.”

The Black Widow looked at the boy, “Maybe it was a good visit from Loki then, I’m surprised. We will leave you alone for now. Goodbye.” She turned and headed back down the sidewalk. The other two heroes nodded to Flash and followed her.

After they had driven away, Flash slowly shut the door and went to his room. He didn’t come out for dinner that night, telling his mother he was ill. As was normal, neither of his parents checked on him at all. He got up for school the next morning and ate a quick breakfast. He still caught public transportation because he wasn’t even sure where the school bus stopped. He was waiting for Parker before the first bell rang.

“Parker, I’d like to talk to you.”

“Can it wait Flash, I need to get to class?”

“Yes, it can wait. And I’m not using the name Flash anymore.”

“So what name are you now? I know you hate the name Eugene.”

“How about you just call me Gene?”


End file.
